


Over My Head

by IAmStoryteller



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmStoryteller/pseuds/IAmStoryteller
Summary: At 19, Suika doesn't know quite how to respond when someone asks her out.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu & Suika, Nanami Ryuusi & Suika
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Over My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

“Miss Suika, will you allow me to court you?”

Suika stared at the young man before her and her family (the Fives Generals, Kohaku, Ruri, Yuzuriha, Taiju, Ginro, Kinro, and so forth). The Great Detective Suika of the Kingdom of Science hadn’t been rendered speechless since Senku made her glasses for her melon. 

Despite being nineteen years old, Suika still wore a melon gourd with the glasses, especially for her investigative work. Because it turned out that wearing a melon gourd at ages 8-11 was cute, but wearing one at age 12 onward made people who didn’t know her already to stay far away from her or scare them enough that they gave her information. She tried to remember the boy’s name but for the life of her, she couldn’t recall.

It wouldn’t have been so bad if this boy had asked her out when she was by herself, but no, he had to do it in front of the people she considered a family.

“Uh, excuse me,” asked Suika, shyly yet confused.

Thankfully or not, Suika did have to answer her fellow teenager, as Ryusui stepped forward and pushed Suika behind him. He said, dramatically, “Be off with you, young man! Come back here when you have proven yourself worthy of our dear Suika’s attention!”

“Oh my God, Ryusui, really,” scolded Kohaku. “If Suika wants to date, then she can. She’s 19 you know.”

“Ryusui, calm down, you’re scaring young Yuki there,” said Taiju, coming around and putting a soothing hand on Suika’s head and a hand on Ryusui’s arm.

Oh, yes, thought Suika to herself, Yuki was the boy’s name. She should really hang out with people her own age sometimes, so at least, she remembered their names.

“Ah, it’s fine, Mr. Taiju! I’ll come back later,” said Yuki, the boy, who apparently liked Suika. “Bye, Miss Suika. Please think about it!”

“I don’t like this,” muttered Ryusui.

“Doesn’t matter if you like it or not, Master Ryusui,” said Francois, putting in her opinion. “Miss Suika is of an age where dating is perfectly normal.”

“Agreed,” said Kohaku, nodding sternly.

Suika didn’t like where this conversation was turning so she slipped by everyone unnoticed while the adults argued about whether or not Suika was allowed to date or not. She headed towards Kaseki’s workshop. The old man was nearly his seventies, and had slowed down somewhat. He’d give her some calm, reasonable advice.

It wasn’t like Suika was completely oblivious to romantic relationships, just not in relation to herself. Did she want a good relationship with someone someday? Maybe, she did. Just someday. She had work to do as the Great Detective of the Kingdom of Science.

Perhaps her view on romantic relationship was skewed.

Considering that her idea of relationships come from observing Senku and Chrome or Taiju and Ryusui or Kohaku and Yuzuriha or Ukyo and Gen, it would stand to reason that she probably didn’t get the best education when it came to relationships.

“Heyyo, Suika, that’s a cute dress. Is that Yuzuriha’s latest design,” asked Kaseki, as Suika entered his workshop.

Suika looked down at her newest sundress and smiled. “Yes! I need your advice, Kaseki, that’s why I stopped by!”

“Oh-ho, what does the Great Detective need from little ol’ me,” asked Kaseki.

“Yuki asked me out and I don’t know what to do,” blurted out Suika.

“Hmhmmm, I knew it’d be someday that boys would flock to you, Suika,” said Kaseki, thoughtfully. “But ultimately, this old man’s advice won’t go far for you. If you like the boy, then try. But if it’s nothing something you want, don’t. Suika, remember don’t do anything you don’t want to do, even if you must hurt someone’s feelings. You have to be responsible for your own happiness.”

Suika made a face underneath her melon gourd, but she knew that Kaseki was right. It wouldn’t do to lead someone on if she didn’t want a relationship. “Thanks, Kaseki.”

When she exited the workshop, she nearly ran into Ryusui.

“Big Bro Ryusui! You startled me!”

Ryusui had an apologetic look on his face. “Ah, there you are, my Little Suika. I must apologize for speaking for you earlier. I’ve been told that it was rude to do so.”

“Big Bro Ryusui,” said Suika, smiling. “It’s ok! I know you’re just protective, like you’ve always been. I appreciate it!”

Ryusui nodded and said, “It was remiss of me. You are a…young woman, now, so if you wish to date, then do so with the knowledge that I will make any unworthy boy walk the plank into the shadowy bits of the ocean, if they so much as upset you or harm a hair on your head”

“You’re not a pirate,” Suika giggled.

Grinning, Ryusui said, “Not yet.”

Suika shook her head, and fondly said, “Thanks.”

“Always, my dear Suika.”

Off in the distance, they heard Taiju calling for Ryusui, who bowed politely at Suika and ran off to find his boyfriend. Suika smiled as she headed out to talk to Yuki and tell him politely that she wasn’t ready for a boyfriend and that he ought to avoid Ryusui for a while.

She knew that the teenagers her age hung around the well in the center of Ishigami Village, for there wasn’t much else to do yet. The Kingdom Science was a work in progress, after all.

“Oi, Suika, c’mere,” said Senku waving Suika over to him, one hand on his hip.

Suika brightened immediately. Perhaps, Senku had a job for her?! She rushed to him. “Yeah?”

“You going find the boy?”

“Oh,” said Suika. “Yeah. I’m not ready for that.”

“Ah, I see,” said Senku, knowingly. “It’s good that you know what you want or don’t want, Suika.”

“Were you worried, Senku?”

“About what,” Senku asked calmly, a bit too calmly that told Suika that Senku was half-lying, “Suika, you are one of the most capable people I know. You have done many things before you were 12 than most. It trust you to make good decisions.”

Suika felt the tears well-up in her eyes. “Thanks, Senku.”

“Anytime, kiddo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
